


Hey, Mr Piano Man

by zicovian



Series: Dan and Phil drabbles [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Music, Piano, Rainbows, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicovian/pseuds/zicovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is invited to  his brothers Weding. He is very cynical about them until he meets a talented pianist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Mr Piano Man

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry its really short its like nearly 3 am so i appologise if its wierd )

It was a sunny day in London, nothing much really going on. But in the Leister household, everyone was buzzing with excitement. Well, everyone except Phil. He didn’t get why weddings were such a big thing, heck he didn’t even know why getting into a relationship was such a big thing. His brother, Martyn was getting married and in all honesty, Phil wasn’t very excited about it.

Sure he was happy for his brother to find the woman in his life that he felt was his other half, but he couldn’t figure out why the need to get married. Couldn’t they just stay together without the hustle and bustle of marriage  
. If anything marriage statistically breaks couples up and cause strain on them. He didn’t want to ruin his brothers wedding but he honestly couldn’t help but feel cynical about it all.  
“Phil, come on your tux is ready for you to put on!” Mrs Lester said excitedly.

Phil looked at the mirror. His eyes stared back at him with a little bit of worry etched into them. He was his brothers best man and honestly he didn’t want to be. He just wanted to stay home and play video games in his pants. 

“I’m coming mum,” He called back and turned to open the door and walk downstairs. 

The suit was on the back of a chair and he took it and put it on feeling awkward in it, as it looked too short for him. 

“You look amazing Phil,” Martyn said, admiring his brother.

Phil’s eyes went up to look at his big brother. He was the handsome one, the one who did what he wanted in life. The overachiever. But Phil loved his big brother and wouldn’t ask for another one but him. 

He remembered all the things they used to do as children and a fond smile was on his face.

“Thanks Martyn. So do you. You look pretty dapper,” He joked slightly.

“I know about your views on marriage but I’m glad you agreed to be my best man.” 

“Of course. I would never reject you.”

“I hold you to that Phillip.” Martyn said smiling and then leaving.  
\----------  
Wedding bells chimed as the bride arrived at the venue. Phil was at the alter with his brother feeling nervous in front of so many people. The piano started playing and his eyes instantly swerved to the beautiful melody that was coming from those delicate fingers. A boy who had to be no younger then 19 was splaying it. He was so passionate and he played without a care, as if no one was looking at him. Phil could have sworn his breathing stopped. 

He almost missed the whole ceremony, because he staired at the young pianist throughout the whole thing. He had just managed to catch his brother and his new wife kiss.  
When it was over Phil gave into his urge to talk to the boy and walked up to him.

God he was even prettier up close.

“H..Hi I’m Phil the grooms brother. I just wanted to say you’re beautiful- AH, I mean the way you play is beautiful!” He said quickly trying to cover up his misshap.

The boy looked up and gave Phil one of the sluttiest and dirtiest smirks ever and he could instantly feel his cheeks redden.  
“Oh? “ he said raising an eyebrow.

Phil looked down at his feet.

The piano boy stood up. “Dan Howell, pianist at your service.”

Phil smiled at his feet suddenly not so cynical about weddings after all.


End file.
